


people are lonely and brave

by freefallng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, kinda - Fandom
Genre: Albus centric, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, all i write is fluff, just a lil bit of scorbus, pure fluff don't let anything fool you, very cute and lovely tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallng/pseuds/freefallng
Summary: So when the end of his third year rolled around, and Albus had finally admitted to himself that, yeah, he was pretty gay, his first thought wasgreat, another adjective to add to my“Harry Potter’s disappointing son” list. Along withstupid, slytherin, and doesn’t like quidditchhe could now addgay.orAlbus comes out to Harry and Ginny and their reactions are not quite what he expected.





	people are lonely and brave

**Author's Note:**

> like always, this is very un-beta'd so i'm sorry for any mistakes!!

Albus Potter knew from the beginning his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and beyond that he had been deemed “Harry Potter’s disappointing son” by the media. After growing up in a home where everyone had been filled with so much love and adoration for each other, Albus has never considered for one minute that his parents would have been disappointed in him for being different. But the media was a powerful tool that helped instill the “Harry Potter’s disappointing son” mantra into the heads of thousands, including Albus himself.

 

So when the end of his third year rolled around, and Albus had finally admitted to himself that, yeah, he was pretty gay, his first thought was _great, another adjective to add to my “_ Harry Potter’s disappointing son” _list_ . Along with _stupid, slytherin,_ and _doesn’t like quidditch_ he could now add _gay_.

 

A few years after his self realization and pity party of third year occurred, Albus was sick of sneaking around during summer hols just to snog Scorpius silly behind the shed in the backyard of his parents house. He was sick of bribing James and Lily with promises of every sweet from Honeydukes that his small allowance could afford to just _keep their goddamn mouths shut_.

 

And honestly, he was tired of being ashamed. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was; of being gay, but he was tired of keeping his and Scorpius’s relationship a secret. He was ashamed of treating Scorpius like he was something to hide; he was ashamed that he for one second believed that either of his parents would never love him again after they knew, because he knew better, he was smarter than that.

 

Albus brushed his hair out of his eyes as he stared out the compartment window, watching platform 9 3/4 of King’s Cross roll into view, signaling the very end of another long year. His green eyes traveled slowly across the small compartment until they landed on their target destination; Scorpius. Albus let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he took in the sight of the boy across from him. Scorpius was curled up in the corner of the compartment seat with his hand tucked under his chin as he read from what appeared to be a potions textbook marked “Year 7″ down the spine, regardless of the fact that they had only just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts.

 

Albus rolled his eyes fondly and let out a content sigh as he let the smile that he had been holding back spread evenly across his face. The sigh he had admitted sparked Scorpius’s attention and forced the blonde boy to pop his head up lazily from his book to peer curiously at Albus.

 

“I’m going to tell my parents when I get home,” Albus said without thinking, but finding that he truly meant it. “I’m going to tell them that,” he took a small, slightly shaky breath. “that I’m gay and that we’re together.”

 

Scorpius’s face broke out into a face splitting grin. He had told his own father the summer before, but had begged for his father to remain discreet, as he didn’t want to rush Albus’s coming out process.

 

Scorpius’s smile faltered a little bit as one of his hands went down to pull anxiously at the sleeve of his robes. “Are you sure, Albus?” he asked tentatively. “You don’t have to do this for me if you don’t-”

 

“Scorpius I’m not really doing it for you,” Albus said slowly, but firmly. “I’m going to tell them for us, yeah, and I’m going to tell them so I can feel like I’m not constantly hurting you-” Albus waved off Scorpius’s tut of disapproval. “-but I’m doing this for me. I’m finally ready.

 

“And I know they’ll be okay with it, I think I’ve always known. It’s just...” Albus trailed off, it was his turn to pick anxiously at his sleeve. “It’s just a bit scary isn’t it?”

 

Scorpius smiled softly as he vacated his seat across from Albus to instead curl up against Albus’s side on the same compartment cushion. Albus let out a breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding in.

 

“Yeah,” Scorpius muttered, taking ahold of Albus’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. “It is a bit scary.”

_____________________________________________________________

 

Albus drug his large trunk through the doors of his parent’s small family cottage. Lily and James had already made their way upstairs, dragging their trunks noisily behind them as they laughed and exchanged stories of the train ride home.

 

Albus ventured into the kitchen, where he found his father busily fixing dinner for their family.

 

“Hey, Albus,” his father said warmly, shooting him a small smile. “Dinner should be done shortly, you can go unpack if you’d like though, get comfortable-”

 

“Dad,” Albus said shortly, swallowing the lump in his throat that had slowly crept it’s way up. “Um, I... I have something I’d like to talk with you and mum about right now, if that’s okay?”

 

Harry’s eyes, the same bright green one’s that Albus himself had inherited, shot Albus a concerned look before smiling warmly at him again. “Yeah, of course Albus. Dinner can wait for a few minutes.”

 

Albus shot his father a quick smile to mask the legitimate fear that was creeping through his body. At this point, Albus wasn’t even sure what he was scared of, he just knew he was.

 

“Gin!” Harry called up the stairs, beckoning Albus to the living room. Albus sighed and nodded gratefully at his father; somehow Harry had known that Albus wouldn’t have been able to call for his own mother without his voice breaking.

 

Albus sat on one of the small cushioned recliners in their cozy living room, across from the very worn loveseat in which both of his parents now occupied.

 

Ginny Potter flashed a concerned glance Albus’s way, “Albus, honey, what’s wrong? Your dad said you had something you wanted to talk about?”

 

Albus’s eyes flickered quickly between the two of them, his heart aching at the matching looks of concern that both of his parent’s eyes were boring into him.

 

“I just..” Albus trailed off, looking down at his hands before he quickly tucked them under his legs, not wanting to appear nervous or unsure during his confession. “I just need you to promise me that after I tell you this, that you’ll still love me and that you’ll still look at me like you always have.”

 

Albus’s glance now remained firmly switching between both of his parents. He could now see the matching looks of shock that both of his parents made. If he hadn’t felt so sick to his stomach Albus probably would have teased them for being literally so obsessed with each other that even their _expressions_ had to match, for Godric’s sake.

 

“Albus, honey of course-”Ginny started, but was abruptly cut off.

 

“I’m gay,” Albus blurted, eyes never averting contact from his parent’s gaze.

 

The looks of shock on both Harry and Ginny’s face melted away into something much warmer before Albus heard the familiar sound of his mother’s laughter.

 

“Okay, well not the reaction I was picturing, but I’m being serious, mum,” Albus said dryly, huffing at the fact that she wasn’t taking him seriously.

 

“No, Albus, honey,” Ginny breathed, placing a comforting hand on Albus shaking arm. “I’m only laughing because it would be a bit hypocritical if your father and I were anything but loving towards you about something like that”

 

Albus huffed another exasperated sigh, “Mum, what are you talking about?”

 

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, and Ginny raised her eyebrows towards Harry as if silently saying _you tell him_.

 

“Albus, son,” Harry started and Albus diverted his attention to his father’s scarred face to see a warm smile dancing across his it. “Your mother and I are both bisexual, you see.”

 

It was Albus’s turn for his face to display a gaping look of shock (which was just as identical to the one he had made fun of his parents for sharing earlier). Harry and Ginny both shot their son warm smiles before Ginny squeezed Albus’s hand supportively.

 

“But you,” Albus’s eyes searched frantically between his parents, searching for any sign of a joke within their facial expressions. “you, you never said anything!”

 

Harry frowned slightly before placing his own supportive hand on Albus’s arm. “We never thought it was quite important. We didn’t believe it would affect you or James or Lily in any way growing up. Obviously, we were a bit wrong, though,” Harry admitted, using his free hand to rub his neck sheepishly. “How long have you known you were gay, Albus?”

 

“Third year,” Albus breathed steadily.

 

Both Ginny and Harry visibly flinched at his confession, and Ginny squeezed his hand again before saying, “We’re so sorry if we ever made you feel as if you didn’t have the support to tell us. I didn’t tell my own mother until three years into my marriage with your father. We never wanted you to feel the way that we did-”

 

“Mum, no,” Albus interrupted quickly. “You never made me feel unloved or anything. It was just.. me being stupid and afraid to disappoint you, add another thing onto being your stupid, slytherin son, you know?”

 

“Albus,” Harry said sternly. “You know that we’ve never once believed you to be a disappointment. You’re our son and we love you so, so much.”

 

Albus blushed slightly at the attention, “Yeah, I know that now it was just.. so hard growing up in the spotlight and kind of having the Daily Prophet feed me things that I knew deep down weren’t true. I was just young, susceptible and insecure, I guess. I’ve wanted to do this for years, Scorpius told me I should...”

 

“Ah, Scorpius,” Ginny said knowingly, which caused Albus to blush an even deeper shade of red.

 

“Yeah,” Albus whispered a bit wistfully. “Scorpius.”

 

“Well now you know we’re not going to be able to let you two share a room when he’s over here next week,” Ginny teased good-naturedly.

 

“Mum,” Albus groaned, pulling away from his parents and burying his face in his hands.

 

“I’m joking, love,” Ginny said softly. “But really, I hope you two are being safe-”

 

“Mum!” Albus shrieked, clearly embarrassed as he burrowed deeper into the chair he was sitting in.

 

“Oh, Ginny stop, we’ve already had this conversation,” Harry said smugly, sending a wink Albus’s way.

 

Albus got up quickly from the armchair, blush spreading from his cheeks and all the way down his neck. He muttered a quick, “You two are so embarrassing,” before escaping quickly up the stairs.

 

“We love you, honey,” Ginny called up the stairs warmly as Harry let out a laugh of agreement.

 

Albus rolled his eyes, but let a small smile take over his face as he sat down at his desk, as he pulled out parchment and a quill. He shook his head at himself slightly, wondering why he had ever been scared in the first place. He he began to race his quill across the page, writing a letter to his boyfriend, who he couldn’t wait to officially invited over as just that.

**Author's Note:**

> come and cry to me about scorbus and my bi children harry and ginny on tumblr: @ginnyweaslcy


End file.
